


Thanks for the Champagne

by Arcturus360p



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 10 spoilers, Love at First Sight, M/M, drunken dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus360p/pseuds/Arcturus360p
Summary: It was the very first time I saw him in the Grand Prix series, and I did not know that someone like him had this kind of persona.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Thanks for the Champagne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816617) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)



Years ago, on the Grand Prix Finals, I saw this interesting fellow. I had never saw him before, nor heard of him in the Juniors.

He was a meek, and shy athlete, and he tends to get very nervous easily. Only the best of the best skaters make it to the Finals, and I was quite looking forward to his performance.

He was someone that I have not seen before, after all. However, when it was his turn for the Free Skate, I can see how he was very nervous. His jumps were sloppy, not what you'll expect from someone who made it to the finals.

There was something about his step sequences and spins, though. I want to see him on the top of his game.

* * *

 

I want to talk to him at the banquet, but he was just staying at a corner, disinterested on talking to anyone at all. Celestino just particularly dragged him there, after all.

,

He was drinking champagne on his own, and I never thought that someone like him could drink that much. I mingled to the other skaters for a while, answered their questions, if they had any.

After a while, I noticed him move away from that corner, taking off his necktie. Was he drunk? He stopped right in the center of the floor and...

"Who's going to fight me?" There were audible gasps from the crowd. He was a drunken man in the midst of people who were trying to be prim and proper.

"...In a dance-off?!" he added dramatically and went for a spin. No one answered, the musicians even stopped their live music.

He narrowed his eyes and looked around. His gaze stopped on my junior beside me - Yuri.

"You!" he pointed at Yuri. Come to think of it, they shared the same name.

"What are you talking about, idiot?!" he took a step back when the Japanese man approached him.

"Are you scared to lose to me?" he had a smug grin on his face, the first time that I have ever seen.

"You're on!" Yuri never liked to lose without a fight.

"Oi! Play some music there!" my junior rink mate screamed at the musicians and they played a lively tune.

People gather around them, they danced. The blonde Yuri was seriously annoyed, but he was matching the Japanese's movements. Were they break dancing?

I chuckled watching them. Yuri's face clearly spelt, "I'm tired, please save me," but he's not the type to say that out loud.

Just then, I found myself walking on the dance floor. The people around us gasped again. "Can I have this dance?" I asked and winked. I heard a 'tch' from my junior rink mate as he walked out for water.

The black haired male smirked at me, and we danced. The musicians changed the musical score to a more subtle one. The man neared me and held my hand and placed his hand on my waist. His face was so close to mine and I smirked at him.

I let him lead the dance. There were people who took pictures of us, but as I danced with him, I felt something blooming on my chest.

The look on his hazel brown eyes, and the way he moves like creating music aside from the one that we're hearing.

Alcohol is clearly wearing him off, as we slowed down. We moved aside, and he hugged me.

"My parents own a hot spring back in Kyushu... I want you to go there," he said nuzzling his face on my chest.

"Let's ask them who won this dance. If I won, please be my coach, Viktor!" he suddenly exclaims, and everyone's taken aback, including me.

A blush crept my face for the first time, and I did not know why. "Please be my coach!"he repeated groggily, then blacked out in my arms.

I never heard of him again after that, not until that video of him skating my program went viral and I thought, this is my chance.


End file.
